After The Sunset
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: AU SaitouMisao one shot. Saitou has to make a choice. His honor or Misao.


AU FIC AN: Boredom sigh Stole the title from the movie after the sunset. While not the greatest movie, it was intriguing enough to inspire me to write this and it does make a very good title. This is one of those 2 o clock in the morning stories that happen at random. It's not very well written, but you can't really expect that much this late at night. Enjoy to the best of your ability.

PS. Go review OH! I'm all depressed about only getting three reviews for the latest chapter

Saitou smirked as he caught his breath. He reloaded his gun, the cartridge falling to the floor with a clank. They'd been exchanging fire for the past 20 minutes. Eventually she was going to run out of ammo.

"Can't keep this up forever Itachi" Saitou cried, waiting expectantly for her return fire.

"The hell I can't, you've only got three cartridges left _Goro_" Her voice yelled back. She was upstairs from his keen hearing. But her tone was just malevolent. Now she was being rude by using his cover name.

She had been dubbed the green lynx by the tabloids. The greatest thief of the 21st century. And he, the captain of the police, had determined that he would bring her down and in. Of course that was before he had met Makimachi Misao, her alternate identity, in a bar in Paris. What had started as a one night stand became an infatuation that he couldn't let go of. He'd proposed to her. She'd burst into tears and told him the truth. And he'd tried to arrest her. He had a responsibility to the law to turn her in. His honor wouldn't let her get away. His heart was trying to pick up the pieces of itself.

"Misao, cut the crap. You and I both know you've only got one cartridge left!" Saitou replied.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that we were referring to each other civilly" Misao's shout and a round of gun fire was his reply. Saitou dove to the other side of the room, avoiding the glass plates falling down from the wall. That was low. He had bought her those damn plates she'd wanted in the first place. She had wanted those to hit him.

"Give up! Make this easy for yourself" Saitou told her, taking the safety off his gun. It was personal now.

"And give you a break? HA!" Misao laughed. "You kill me _Fujita san_…or at least you're trying to"

"No, but I might if you don't turn yourself in…..and Just for the record, I wasn't the only one leading a double life you know" Saitou replied.

"No but you seem fit to turn _me_ in for my double life." Misao shouted. "You're such a damned hypocrite Hajime." 

"See now? we're making progress, you used my name" Saitou said opening fire as he came down the hallway. Misao hit the dirt, avoiding the bullets as the rest of the antiques hanging on the wall crashed down. He wouldn't shoot to kill; He didn't have the balls to. But the antiques took his bullets crashing to the floor. Ooooo those were her favorite and he knew it!

"Why are you doing this? You_ know_ what I'm going through" Misao's voice cracked. Saitou took a deep breath, his resolve crumbling for the umpteenth time. She was crying again. He couldn't bear _her_ tears.

"It's a compulsion Misao. The more you steal, the more you need to." Saitou told her, running a gloved hand through his mussed bangs. "and it's wrong"

"You quit because you couldn't hack the lifestyle. Don't give me your boyscout bullshit" Misao sobbed opening fire again, and Saitou ducked behind the couch.

That did it. Saitou stood up from the couch

"You want to know why _I_ quit? It got old, Itachi. I wanted more out of my life than baubles" Saitou told her. _I wanted you…_he thought sullenlyRegret seized the wolf and his resolve crumbled again. He turned the safety back on his gun.

"I realized that when you PROPOSED to me. And then you tried to arrest me. You told me you _loved_ me Hajime. Love forgives!" Misao cried, pottery crashing behind him as he ducked. Yup, She was out of ammo. She was still, in no way, to be under estimated. She could still do him quite a bit of harm even without a gun. It was one of the things he'd found attractive in her, that she was fiercely independent. Saitou was holding his ground by the couch.

"I don't have that kind of jurisdiction Itachi and you know it." Saitou replied, avoiding a plate crashing into the wall near him.

"It's not about your jurisdiction! It's about your heart Hajime! You could, ya know, look the other way"

"And sacrifice my beliefs? Sacrifice how far I've come, all that I learned when I finally hit the pavement?" Saitou said, popping his head over the couch.

"Sacrifice your pride. But that's too far beyond you isn't it? Before I kill you I need to know the truth." Misao said, and he heard a click that meant she'd taken the safety off of her gun….but she was already out of ammo? Saitou glanced at his own depleted ammo. He only had a round left. She had another gun. He had forgotten the one in the flower pot. Damn.

"Gun down Hajime" She ordered. Saitou waited, the gunshot by his foot was simply a warning. He set it down on the floor.

"And you're talking about my pride?" Saitou said with a snort. "What is it you needed to know?"

"Did you know who I was when we met at the cantina?" Misao's voice was shaky at best.

Saitou's yellow eyes widened as he really looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying, and dark circles rimmed and framed them. She hadn't slept then. Her hair was frazzled and her face pale. She trembled as she held the gun. He stared at her, her eyes a pale green blue. Why would she ask him something like that? Did she think the time they'd shared at the cantina was a hoax? Or that he was simply trying to catch her in the act?

"No." Saitou replied, eyes closed as he held his forehead in his hands. He rubbed his face.

'Honestly?"

"There would be no point in lying to you now, Itachi" Saitou said exasperated by the sheer question.

"One more thing Hajime"

"I'm at your disposal, Itachi" He told her, eyes giving her gun a meaningful glance.

"If you had known who I was at the bar would you still have gone through with it?" She asked, green blue eyes meeting his.

"With what?" Saitou replied, wondering if she were referring to the cuff incident or their relationship.

"Everything….Us…. aside from the handcuffs?" She replied, blue green eyes piercing his.

Saitou bowed his head. It figures that she would have to be a pain in the ass even as he was trying to arrest her. Why was she choosing to be difficult right now? Couldn't they just fight each other sensibly without all the emotional baggage of their relationship coming into play? They both had jobs to do.

"Answer me." Misao demanded.

"You asked for the truth?" Saitou asked.

"Yea Hajime, don't answer as Fujita Goro the police officer, answer as Saitou Hajime, the man I love." Misao replied

Those words made him freeze. She had never admitted to him that she loved him. She was always carefully guarded about the l word as well as the m word. He was never allowed to mention it, even when he persisted her about it, she avoided it like the plague.

He wanted to lie to her, but it just wasn't fair. Yet again his honor wouldn't let him. Funny his honor would let him handcuff his love, but not lie to her.

"Yes." Saitou replied. Her gun hit the floor and Misao walked down the stairs, hands on her head. Saitou's head peaked up from the couch again as he stared at her in shock. Emerald eyes sparkled with pride as she sauntered down the steps. She was as regal as an empress, a queen making her way down those stairs.

Saitou was shocked to the core.

"Aren't you gonna cuff me-mmghh?-" She cried as he seized her lips in his.

He pressed her close to him, arms wrapping around her with a grip of iron, needing to feel her, needing to hold her, needing to feel the connection they had shared before burst into life again. He loved this woman, pressed so ardently to him and his heart soared as he remembered her confession. His kiss was hard, but became pliable as he slowed down and took his time to savor her. This went on for a while until Misao decided that she'd had enough of the soft and slow. She pressed more fully against him and that little tongue teased his into action. Tongues collided, and they tumbled backwards into the wall.

"I never meant-" Misao said through their muffled series of kisses "To lie to you"

"Would you-" Saitou replied as he slipped his tongue in her mouth again. "Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to" A pause between their kisses "forgive Saitou" Misao's hand on his cheek was warm. Both caught their breaths, cheeks flushed as they glanced at each other. He placed his hand over hers. Her touch was like water to his dry and soul. He knew then that he could arrest her. He loved her, wanted to marry her, wanted everything about her. His honor and pride be damned, he would not loose her in the process. She broke the kiss, smiling brightly as she stared at him.

"So how are you going to get around this one Saitou?" Misao told him, eyeing him suggestively.

"Whatever do you mean Itachi?" He told her, stepping forward.

"You were going to arrest me…and my house is in shambles now" Misao said looking around at the gunshot filled upholstery.

"The suspect evaded me. Shortly there after I submit my resignation to the police form and I marry you, somewhere foreign in the sunset" He told her. "Assuming you'll have me"

" Hmm…." Misao said, forehead crinkling as she appeared to ponder. Saitou rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't make me get the handcuffs"

Owari


End file.
